The President's Daughter
The President's Daughter is a Drama/Romance Episode - Choose Your Story story created by M. A. Carew. The story is currently complete at 31 Episodes. Summary Emily loves her new life in the White House. But things get complicated when she falls for the son of America's enemy! Plot Emily Roosenbush is the daughter of the President of the United States. She has three best friends named Chastity, Mindy and Bianca, and lives an otherwise ordinary life aside from getting the attention of fellow students and having to attend major White House events. One of these events happens to be a diplomatic dinner with the Sultan of Kutai and his son the Prince Amir. Kutai has been America's enemy for a long time due to its repressive customs, including the outlawing of music, dancing and alcohol. When Emily meets Amir they are instantly attracted to each other, and Emily shows him music and dance. But the Sultan catches them and calls off diplomacy with the U.S., capturing his son for good measure. Emily and her friends then try to find Amir and save him. Along the way Emily encounters many new figures. Her bodyguard Bruno is initially opposed to the cause but asks his friend the Huntsman (name later revealed as Griffin) to help Amir. Chastity falls in love with the Huntsman at first sight, which complicates things as she blames Emily for putting him in danger. Emily must also decide whether to trust Kandar, a man from Kutai who claims to know about the Prince. Emily's decisions are put on hold when her parents refuse to let her become involved with the people of Kutai. Instead they bring in Forthright, the U.S. Ambassador to Kutai, and his family (wife and son). The President and First Lady believe that Emily will forget about Amir in favor of the Ambassador's son Zayden. But Emily learns Zayden (along with Amir) is participating in a rebellion against the Sultan, and the two temporarily join forces. Zayden, however, refuses to disclose Amir's whereabouts until it is safe, believing Emily to be too rash. He also seems to be genuinely concerned about her, occasionally becoming flirtatious. Emily decides to carry out her own part of the action upon gaining more information. When Emily and her friends learn about the Sultan's hypocrisy - how he keeps his people from being happy but enjoys dancing, music and alcohol in private - they plan to pose as dancers, drug the Sultan in the Hamilton Hotel and expose him to the public. It nearly works but Chastity, who saw Emily meeting with the Huntsman about Amir, thunks she has betrayed her and stolen the Huntsman's affections. Chastity becomes their enemy and leaks word of their plans to the Sultan's Secret Service, getting Emily, Mindy and Bianca captured. It is later revealed that they ruined the rebels' plan to catch the Sultan, who leaves the hotel and adopts more security measures. Mindy and Bianca are saved by Bruno, but Emily is imprisoned in the same dungeon as Amir. Also with them is a young girl named Eshaal, Amir's childhood friend, whom the Sultan plans to marry off to Amir in a forced union. Eventually, with the help of Zayden, Kandar and the rebels, the trio escape the prison. Kandar is shot but recovers. Amir and the other men decide to go on with capturing the Sultan, Emily returns to the White House and Eshaal is eventually sent to live at Trevor Montback-Williams' house. Trevor is Emily's classmate with a longtime crush on her, and so promises to help them. But when both Emily and the Huntsman call to ask about Eshaal's safety, Trevor finds out she is missing. Luckily he discovers her dancing with his sisters in the courtyard. Amir and the rebels successfully capture his father. Though the Sultan is initially hostile, he comes around when Amir reminds him how kind of a man he was when Amir was young. The Sultan reconsiders his ways and steps down from the throne, allowing Amir to take his place. He calls off hostilities and attacks on U.S. forces and peace is restored. Amir returns to the White House with his father to make amends and proposes to Emily, wanting her to come to Kutai as his Princess. A celebratory dinner is held at the White House with everyone present, and they are introduced to the President's family. Emily begins to wonder if she should have accepted Trevor and Zayden, who are apparently also in love with her. Chastity arrives uninvited to apolpgize and Emily miraculously forgives her. The Huntsman also improbably forgives her solely because of her beauty. At the end, Emily must choose between Amir, Trevor and Zayden. All three young men are equally favorable, loyal and loving. Whichever one she chooses she is bound to have a happy ending - and it is fulfilled just as she wished from the beginning of the story. Characters Main Characters Emily Roosenbush - The main protagonist and daughter of President and First Lady Roosenbush. She is a new arrival to the White House and is just beginning to adjust when she meets Amir. Bianca - One of Emily's three best friends. She has black hair (usually in a bun) and brown eyes, and her mother speaks Spanish. Bianca helps Emily with her plan to expose the Sultan. Mindy - The second of Emily's three best friends. She has blonde hair and green eyes. Mindy also participates in Emily's plans against the Sultan. Chastity - The third of Emily's three best friends. She has long black dreadlocks and brown eyes. Chastity is infatuated with the Huntsman, letting her affections take over her life. She betrays her friends out of extreme jealousy. Amir - The Prince of Kutai and a lover of music and dance. He is a gentle, sweet and kind young man who is the complete opposite of his repressive father. He tries to overthrow the Sultan to ensure peace for his people. The Sultan of Kutai - A dictator of sorts who keeps his people in perpetual fear but eventually steps down from the throne after his capture. Zayden - The son of the U.S. Ambassador to Kutai, who stays in the U.S. to capture the Sultan. He helps Emily throughout the story and ends up falling in love with her. Minor Characters Mr. and Mrs. Roosenbush - The President and First Lady of the United States. They are initially opposed to Emily's and Amir's love but eventually come to approve. Bruno - Emily's first bodyguard, who is loyal and resourceful. He is fired in the beginning but comes back to help the Roosenbush family. The Huntsman / Griffin - Bruno's friend, a mysterious man who knows much about Amir and the rebellion against the Sultan. His name is later revealed to be Griffin. He distrusts Chastity throughout the story but suddenly makes up with her at the very end, appearing to value beauty over all. Mr. and Mrs. Forthright - The Ambassador to Kutai and his wife. Zayden's parents, who like Emily very much. Trevor Montback-Williams - Emily's classmate, who has been infatuated with her since the beginning of the story. He has two "crazy" sisters, Madz and Genevieve, who dress unconventionally and generally like to party. Eshaal - An innocent girl whom the Sultan tries to force into marriage with Amir. She is Amir's childhood friend. With the rebels' and Emily's help, she finds safety in Trevor's house. Kandar - The Huntsman's and Amir's friend, and the leader of the rebels against the Sultan. He has many brothers/twins, including Landar, Mandar, Nandar (and so on till the end of time). Jason - One of Emily's classmates. He supposedly had a crush on Chastity, but since her betrayal and the kidnapping it is not clear whether he still likes her. Trivia There have been many comments about the unfair representation of Muslims in the story. However, the author herself has stated that Kutai (changed from Kwutai to avoid confusion with Kuwait) is a fictional country and its customs, however repressive, are not meant to be taken as a literal reflection of any existing culture. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Romance Category:Drama